


Consider Your Honor Defended

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [41]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Protectiveness, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Regina, I don’t need anyone to defend my honor.  No with magic, or fists, or…<i>magic fists</i>, or anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider Your Honor Defended

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - jail cell.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?”  Emma leaned against the bars of the holding cell, keys dangling near Regina’s reach.

Regina sat up straight and smoothed out her hair.  “I maintain that I did what was necessary for the safety of the citizens of this town.”

Emma rolled her eyes.  “Okay, so, we have a lot of flaws in that statement.”

Regina threw up her hands in frustration.  “He was being _crude_ with you.  In a public place.”

“Are you kidding me?  When has Hook ever _not_ been crude with me?”

“I prefer the term _romantic_ ,” Hook said from the cell next to Regina, holding a tissue to his still-bleeding nose.

“ _Shut up_ ,” both women said before turning back to each other.

Emma ran a hand through her hair.  “Regina, I don’t need anyone to defend my honor.  No with magic, or fists, or… _magic fists_ , or anything.”  She grasped the bars, leaning in close so only Regina could hear her.  “Not that I don’t appreciate the effort, but I can take care of myself.”

Regina softened, looking up at Emma with hooded eyes.  “I know.  I underestimate you, dear.”

“Damn right,” Emma said, before smacking a wet kiss to her palm and reaching through the bars to slap it onto Regina’s cheek.  Regina flinched and rolled her eyes, but there was a tiny smirk on her lips.

“Where’s mine?” Hook asked.

“ _Shut up_ ,” both women said again.


End file.
